supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Kevin Alexander Lopez Brito/Posibles Personajes, Ayudantes y Escenarios
Hola Amigos de Smashpedia este es mi Primer Blog (Intenten no criticarlo), cada dia o semana lo intentare actualizar Ojo yo no soy experto en algunas franquisias de videojuegos, como los Universos de StarFox, Sin and Punishment, Starfy y Fire Emblem, asi que puede que no diga muchas cosas de ellas, y si las digo puede que me equivoque. A y una cosa mas, hablare mas sobre la version 3DS por que obviamente es la que mas me interesa. ''Personajes veteranos *Yoshi :thumb|120px|Posible diseño de Yoshi'' La aparicion de' Yoshi''' es muy obvia, que sera un personaje jugable, por su juego mas reciente Yoshi New Islan ademas de poder sacar un escenario del mismo juego para la version 3DS. posiblemente no lo han confirmado por que lo estan rediseñando.'' *''Entrenador Pokemon/Trainer Pokemon:'' Al igual que '''Yoshi,' su aparicion es muy obvia, sale en todas las sagas de Pokemon,(menos la saga de''' Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon') posiblemente tenga nuevos y mejorados movimientos para esta version y su contra parte femenina. posiblemente no lo han confirmado por que lo estan rediseñando. *''Diddy Kong:thumb|200px|Diddy Kong en SSBB'' Su aparicon es muy elevada, ya que a aparecido como compañero de Donkey Kong desde hace años, ademas de regresar en su mas reciente juego '''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze WiiU' junto a Dixie Kong, no se cree que tenga nuevos movimientos o nuevo Smash Final.'' *''Lucario:thumb|140px|Lucario en Pokemon Diamante y Perla'' Su aparicion es casi, casi, casi segura ya que la salida de '''Pokemon X y Y, Mewtwo '''y '''Lucario' se han vuelto mas conocidos, podria tener nuevo Smash Final'' que podria llegar hacer' Mega-Lucario.'' Ademas de usar nuevos movimientos, como: ''-Pulso Dragon (podria afectar menos daño a Jigglypuff'). ''-A Bocajarro (podria bajar la defensa de Lucario por unos segundos).'' ''-Palmeo (podria llegar a ser efecto de paralizis por unos segundos).'' ''-Garra Metal (tendria posibilidad de subir el ataque un poco).'' ''-Puño Incremento '(podria subir un poco el ataque). ''-Demolicion (como posible agarre).'' ''-Proteccion y''' Deteccion '(como posible escudo y esquivar). *Mewtwo:thumb|120px|Mewtwo en Pokemon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja' ''Uno de los 5 personajes mas solicitados para esta entrega y ademas de que puede regresar con movimientos nuevos y mejorados junto la aparicion de su '''Smash Final'. Posiblemente Mewtwo X o Y', (o ambas). Sus posibilidades son de 80% a 90%. *Jigglypuff :thumb|180px|Posible diseño de Jigglipuff y Ness en la version 3DS' ''Su aparicion es casi segura ya que se a vuelto muy conocido, y ademas que a aparecido desde el primer '''Smash Bros', ademas de su nuevo tipo hada podria igualar a Lucario ya que es tipo lucha y metal, podria tener nuevos movimientos como:'' ''-Golpe de Cuerpo (posible movimento especial hacia abajo que puede llegar a paralizar unos segundos).'' ''-Espabila (podria llegar a afectar mas a Lucario y Zoroak, y menos a Mewtwo).'' ''-Vozarron '(Su posible movimiento especial lateral). ''-Rizo de Defensa''' (como posible escudo).'' ''-Canto Mortal (como posible nuevo Smash Final).'' Podrian llegar a eliminar la accion de volar por los aires despues de que se le acaba el Escudo a '''Jigglypuff'.'' *''Samus Zero:thumb|155px|Diseño de Metroid: Other M Samus Zero'' Es uno de los personaje con mayor posibilidad de regreso para esta entrega, por su juego mas reciente '''Metroid: Orther M'. No se cree que regrese con muchos cambios graficos o movimientos nuevos.'' *''Rey Dedede:'' Con '''Meta Knigt' y el completarian el elenco de veteranos del Universo Kirby con sus ultimas apariciones Kirby Return to Dreamland (2011) y con posibles movimientos y un Smash Final nuevos.'' Sus posibilidades de aparicion son de un 85% al igual que '''Meta Knight.' *Meta Knight:thumb|220px|Posible diseño de Meta Knight en SSB4 ''Con el '''Rey Dedede' y el completarian el elenco''' de veteranos del '''Universo Kirby,' '''al igual que el' ''Rey Dedede' podria regresar con movimientos y un'' Smash Final nuevos. *''Ness y Lucas:thumb|180px|Rumor de Ness en SSB4'' La aparicion de '''Ness' y Lucas es muy dudosa tanto la de Lucas como la de el propio Ness, hay muchos rumores de que si apareceran con nuevos movimientos, ademas de que Ness a aperecido desde el primer''' Super Smash Bros', pero '''Lucas' desde el Brawl. los dos tienen 50% de posibilidades de aparecer como personajes jugables.'' *''Zelda/Sheik:'' La aparicion de '''Zelda' y Sheik es muy posible, ademas de ser muy pedida como personaje, se cree que tendra un nuevo diseño mas colorido, se cree que Sheik usara mas armas y tendra nuevos movimientos, pero solo Sheik, mientras Zelda podria tener los mismos movimientos que en el''' Brawl'.'' '' Zelda A Link Between Worlds.png|Art oficial de la Princesa Zelda en The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Ataque Smash lateral Sheik SSBB (2).png|Smash Lateral de Sheik en SSBB '' Personajes nuevos con posibilidades *Mii:'' Aparecen como nuestros avatares en las consolas mas modernas de '''Nintendo' como Nintendo Wii, 3DS y WiiU, protagonizan ellos solos videojuegos como Wii Sport y''' Rescate Mii', ademas de aparecer como personajes jugables en otros juegos como '''Mario Kart Wii',' Mario Party 8' y Mario Kart 8, entre otros..., tienen posibilidad de un 50% a 75% y sus posibles ataque serian usar diferentes cosas deportivas como: una raqueta, unos guantes de boxeo, un palo de golf, entre otros...'' *''Bowser Jr./ Bowsy:thumb|140px|Trofeo de Bowsy en SSBB'' Este es el personaje con mayor posibilidad del '''Universo Super Mario' por sus ultimas apariciones recientes (2013) en aparecer, ademas de que casi sale como personaje jugable en el Brawl, pero termino como trofeo, (Por razones desconocidas o falta de tiempo). (Es uno de mis favoritos yo deseo que salga)'' *''Toad :'' Este es el segundo personaje con mayor y menor posibilidad del '''Universo Super Mario' por sus multiples apariciones este año y el año pasado, siendo la mas reciente Super Mario 3D world, cumple muchos de los requisitos para aparecer, pero tambien tiene una desventaja aparecer como un ataque de La Princesa Peach, '''asi que seria un personaje que tiene un 50% a 75% de posibilidades de aparecer. '' ''Ademas que en el '''Melee se decia que saldria jugable.'' *''Toon Zelda /Tetra:thumb|110px|Toon Zelda en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' Es el personaje del '''Universo The Legend of Zelda' con mayor posibilidad, ademas de que podria aparecer con su contra parte, como a hecho en los juegos de Super Smash Bros con Zelda y Sheik, los ataque de Toon Zelda serian parecidos a los de Zelda y porsupuesto los ataque de Tetra serian con la espada.'' *''Zoroak:'' Es el personaje mas esperado del '''Universo Pokemon'. todos saven cual seria su posible Smash Final su Pulso Noche. sus posibles ataques serian:'' '-''Agilidad '(su posible recuperacion parecida a la de Pichu en Melee).'' ''-Arañazo y Golpes de Furia (ataque fuerte normal).'' ''-Mofa '(su posible burla). ''-Tajo Umbrio (su posible ataque especial lateral).'' ''-Juego sucio (su posible Smash inferior).'' *Tails:' ''Es el compañero de '''Sonic' desde los primeros juegos, su aparicion es alta 75% a 90% siendo el que mas posibilidad tiene del Universo Sonic, ademas que en el ultimo juego de Sonic, Sonic Lost World el aparece y su posible Smash Final seria usar la armadura robotica como hace en el juego. (Es uno de mis favoritos yo deseo que salga).'' *''Shadow the heghehog:thumb|100px|Trofeo de Shadow en SSBB'' Uno de los 5 personajes mas solicitados para esta entrega su posible aparicion es mas baja que la de '''Tails de 65% a 80% por que el no aparicio en '''''Sonic Lost World si aparece sus ataques serian ligeramente parecidos a los de Sonic, ademas aparece como ayudante en el Brawl eso le da algo de ventaja.'' *''Bandana Dee: '' Bueno primero que nada es mi 2do personaje favorito del '''Universo Kirby' y segundo es probable ya que en Kirby Return to DreamLand por primera vez el es un personaje jugable y ademas en el juego pasa a ser un personaje principal mientras que en los juegos anteriores es secundario, su set de ataque serian con la lanza, podria usar su lanza tipo helice para su recuperacion, ademas es posible que pueda usar objetos de los ayudantes del juego Kirby All Star Ultra como: un paraguas, un yo-yo, una varita, un cuchillo, cajas y globos, etc... su posible Smash Final seria montar al Dragon Landia (o una de las cabezas).'' *''Hans:thumb|200px|Posible diseño de Hans en SSB4'' Uno de los 5 personajes mas solicitados para esta entrega, es el personaje con mas ventaja en aparecer 85% a 95%,ademas le da ventaja ya que en el '''Brawl' aparece como ayudante.'' ''-'''Su o sus escenarios para la version '''3DS serian sacados de Golden Sun: Oscuro Amanecer o Golden Sun 2: La Edad Perdida''' ''-'''Para la version de '''WiiU sacarian el o los escenarios del primer juego de '''''Golden Sun.'' *''Rayman:'' '' *''Bomberman: Podria llegar a aparecer por los multiples tratos con '''Nintendo' y Sega ademas de que seria un personaje sensillo y muy solicitado, pero se cree por completo que no aparecera por que Nintendo se filtrara en Megaman. asi que tiene un 20% a 55% de aparecer como personaje jugable, pero podria aparecer como ayudante.'' ''Escenarios veteranos y nuevos *Destino Final:thumb|240px|Personajes teniendo una batalla en el escenario'' Muchos esperan que regrese como jugable (me incluyo), teniendo un diseño parecido al de el '''Brawl' para las dos versiones. aunque se cree que fue remplazado por el Ring de Boxeo .'' *''PictoChat 3DS:'' Podria regresar como escenario en la version '''3DS', ya que esta basado en una consola portatil, podria ser un escenario inicial, desbloqueable o secreto, siendo este conjunto con R.O.B.'' *''Nintendo WiiU :'' Para la version de '''WiiU, '''podrian hacer un escenario basado en la consola '''Nintendo WiiU', podria ser una habitacion con el WiiU y los controles como plataformas (es posible).'' *''Nintendo 3DS :thumb|La consola Nintendo 3DS'' Como ya han hecho con '''PictoChat', podrian poner otro escenario basado en una consola portatil Nintendo 3DS, (como tambien han hecho en Mario Kart como pista de batalla el''' Nintendo DS')'. Podria ser un '''Nintendo 3DS flotando en el espacio y cada cierto tiempo se conecte inalambricamente con otro Nintendo 3DS o un Nintendo 2DS 'el cual seria una plataforma temporal. *Mansion de Luigi 3DS:' ''Podria ser una version diferente a la del '''Brawl' gracias al nuevo juego donde Luigi es el protagonista sacarian el escenario de este juego, Luigi´s Mansion: Dark Moon. seria el escenario conjunto con Luigi.'' *''Isla de Pilotwings 3DS:thumb|240px|Isla de Pilotwings en la version WiiU'' Me imagino yo que sacaran una version para' 3DS', ya que el juego esta para las dos consolas' Wii U y''' 3DS '''y seria muy parecido a la version del Wii U.'' *Escenario Advance Wars 3DS:' ''Podria aparecer como un posible escenario de para la version '''3DS' y ademas que los juegos de Advance Wars son para consolas portatiles.'' *''Escenario de Tetris 3DS:'' Es probable, ya que es un '''Universo' menor en estos juegos, no significa que no pueda aportar un escenario, ademas el unico aporte en el Brawl a sido dos canciones en la Mansion de Luigi. podria ser un escenario desbloqueable o secreto.'' *''Escenario de Electroplankton 3DS:'' Al igual que el de '''Tetris', es probable, pero se cree que sera un escenario diferente al del Brawl, y podria ser un escenario desbloqueable o secreto como lo es el Brawl.'' *''Zona Windy Hill 3DS:thumb|240px|Zona Windy Hill en la version de WiiU'' Al igual que la '''Isla de Pilotwings, '''podrian sacar la version '''3DS', el escenario seria diferente ya que los dos juegos tienen zonas diferentes, ademas que seria el escenario conjunto con Sonic.'' *''Parque Pushmo 3DS:'' Todos los fans de '''Pushmo' les gustaria que apariciera un escenario basado en el famoso videojuego, para la version 3DS, ademas sus posibilidades son altas ya que se ha vuelto muy famoso.'' *''Castillo de Bowser:'' Seria un perfecto escenario para las dos versiones.Ademas de que seria el escenario conjunto con 'Bowser.' Tendria partes diferentes como: ::: '-Castillo de Bowser '''de '''New Super Mario Bros 2 '''o' Super Mario 3D''' Land 'para la version '''3DS.'' ::: '-Castillo de Bowser' de New Super Luigi, New Super Mario Bros U y/o Super Mario 3D World para la version de WiiU''.'' *''Zona Extraplana 3DS:thumb|240px|Personajes teniendo una batalla en este escenario'' Si '''Mr. Game and Watch' aparece, este podria ser su escenario, ademas que todos los juegos de Mr. Game and Watch son en consolas portatiles. Podria ser en 2D como en el Brawl Seria un escenario conjunto con''' Mr. Game and Watch.'' *Escenario de Animal Crossing 3DS:thumb|240px|Ciudad Smash en la version WiiU' ''Pueden sacar un escenario del juego de '''DS', Animal Crossing:Wild Word o del juego nuevo'' Animal Crossing: New Leaf, y ademas seria el escenario conjunto con el Aldeano. *''Escenario de Mario Kart:'' Puede que para aumentar la franquisia de '''Mario Kart', pongan un escenario en las dos versiones basados en Mario Kart 7 y 8''', como han hecho en el '''Brawl con el Circuito Mario.'' Gracias a la sorpresiva aparicion de '''Rosalina' uno de de los escenarios podria ser''' Senda Arco Iris de '''Mario Kart 7 y 8''' para las dos versiones.'' *Escenarios del Universo Pokemon:' ''Me imagino que la Mayoria de los escenarios del '''Universo Pokemon' son para la version 3DS puesto que casi todos los juegos salen para consolas portatiles como las mas recientes: Pokemon: Blanco '''y '''Negro, Pokemon: Blanco y Negro 2 y Pokemon X y Y.'' Pero, tienen dos juegos para '''Wii,' Pokemon: Battle Revolution y Pokemon Mistery Dungeon Wii. asi que posiblemente sacarian los escenarios de la version Wii U, de estos juegos. Se cree que uno de los escenarios para la version''' 3DS''' serian:'' ::: ''-Ciudad Porcelana: '''Este escenario seria conjunto con '''Zoroak.'' ::: ''-Ciudad Luminalia: Torre Prisma.'' ::: ''-La Torre Maestra: este escenario seria conjunto con Lucario.'' *''Escenarios del Universo Kirby:'' ::: ''-'''Los escenarios para la version '''WiiU serian sacado de Kirby Return to Dramland', ''uno de ellos se cree que es la 'Campiña Caramelo' y Pais Galleta. ::: ''-'''Los escenarios para la version '''3DS serian sacados de'' Kirby Mass Attack ''y Kirby 3DS.' Ayudantes *Waluigi:thumb|150px|Trofeo de Waluigi en SSBB'' Muchos lo quieren como perosaje jugable, pero el no a protagonizado ningun juego, asi que lo prefieren como ayudante, podria tener el mismo rol que en '''SSBB', aparecer y golpear con su raqueta y dar algunas patadas.'' *''Little Mac:'' thumb|100px|Art oficial de Little Mac en Punch-Out Al igual que '''Waluigi' lo prefieren jugable, ademas de ser mas probable por que el a protagonizado varios juegos y se a vuelto famoso en el oriente, pero si aparece como ayudante tendria el mismo rol.'' *''Pacman:'' Algunos lo quieren como ayudante (yo me incluyo) y otros como jugables, si aparece como ayudante, no se cree que aparesca con el diseño de '''Pacman Worl' si no la version de Nes totalmente en 2D.'' *''Zero:'' Se cree que aparecera pero como ayudante ya que '''Megaman acapara lo principal y se consentraran en el como han hecho con''' Sonic en '''SSBB, sus ataque se basarian en usar su Megabuster.'' *'''''Silver the hedgehog: Podria llegar a aparecer y paralizar a a todos los personajes del escenario (menos al que lo invoco) temporalmente. *''Nintendog:'' Al igual que en '''SSBB' apareceria y taparia la pantalla temporalmente, ya que estaria tan serca de la pantalla tendria un diseño grafico mejorado.'' ''Pokeball *Xerneas :thumb|120px|Xerneas'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Geocontrol '''en el escenario, para subir las caracteristicas temporalmente de los personajes. *''Yvelta:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Ala Mortifera' en uno o mas objetivos, posiblemente dañe entre un 30% a 50%'' *''Mega-Garchomp:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Cometa Draco '''en el escenario y dañar a multiples objetivos entre 20% a 30% *''Myghtyena:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Embargo' en un objetivo, para no poder usar ningun objeto.'' *''Kricketune:'' Podria aparecer y usar '''Corte Furia' o Cuchillada en un objetivo.'' ''Cosas que e puesto que han sido confirmadas... *Zelda : su aparicion era obvia, todos los juegos llevan su nombre, (apesar que ni siquiera aparece en dos de ellos) ademas espero que tenga nuevos movimientos.'' *''Senda Arco Iris : 'primero dije increible, luego dije lo sabia, y luego me di cuenta ¨De donde mas ivan a sacar el escenario de Rosalina para la version 3DS¨. *Nintendog : '''bueno su aparicion es buena, pero no sabia que lo cambiarian a un Bulldog Frances, pero ya que... se ve bien. *''Xerneas: '''bueno ya estaba confirmado cuando inicie este blog, lo que puse fue que ataque podria usar. Zelda SSB4.png|Zelda en SSB4 Samus y Estela en la Senda Arco Iris SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Senda Arco Iris en SSB4 para la version 3DS Un Nintendog cubriendo el combate SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Nintendog en SSB4 para la version de WiiU ahora como un Bulldog Frances '' Dejen su comentario....' *''Por favor dejen su comentario, opinen y sugieran algo, un ayudante, un personaje, un escenario, un objeto, un Pokemon.. etc.... No quiero que digan Digimon, Dragon Ball, Naruto. o cualquier cosa que saben que no es posible. *''Gracias...'' Categoría:Entradas